The present invention generally relates to video games and, more particularly, to a video games with multiple player capability.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities, including those that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly. Video games receive interactive inputs from users and may produce vibrant visual displays with accompanying audio.
Video games are often very elaborate in allowing players to identify or select details of game play characters, or identification of selection of other game play parameters. At times elaborate menus are provided by which game players may select game player characteristics, a particular game scenario, or a host of other items. Allowing game player selection of such items may enhance game play enjoyment. Unfortunately, provision of such menus may also impede ability of game players to quickly enjoy a game.
For example, music-based video games often provide an interactive experience allowing game players to simulate play of musical instruments, generally in accompaniment or interaction with prerecorded music, and such video games often include game controllers generally in the shape of musical instruments, providing heightened realism for music-based game play. Music-based video games may be played by groups of players. Group membership is generally static for the duration of the game. Adding or removing players may involve disrupting game play for all players.